Horrorcon
by tsmall1259
Summary: Twenty of Americas most famouse slashers living in a mansion together while they try not to kill each other and watch them as they get into many misadventures.
1. Characters

**Okay everyone is about twenty of your favorite horror movie characters living together and here's the cast from their respective movies and recurring characters will also be from each mentioned horror movie series and characters that aren't mention from other movies will make appearances. And if you have a idea for a episode review and tell me about it.**

**Also I don't own any characters from the mentioned series.**

**Main character's:**

Freddy Krueger- A nightmare on elm street

Jason Voorhees- Friday the 13th

Michael Myers- Halloween

Chucky- Child's play

Leatherface- Texas chainsaw massacre

Pinhead- Hellraiser

Ghostface- Scream

Leprechaun- Leprechaun

Candyman- Candyman

Djinn- Wishmaster

Pennywise- IT

Victor Crowley- Hatchet

Maniac Cop- Maniac Cop

The Creeper- Jeepers Creepers

Jacob Goodnight:See no Evil(2006 film)

Jack Frost- Jack Frost

Gingerdead Man- Gingerdead Man

Norman Bates- Psycho/Bates motel tv show

Three Fingers- Wrong Turn

Max- Mans best friend


	2. The Cube

**Okay everyone I'm here with the first episode of Horrorcon. Also I own none of the characters in this story. **

(We see Freddy Krueger sitting on a couch drinking a beer where he is joined on the couch by a red haired doll with stitches)

Chucky:Hey Pizza face!

Freddy:Hey Barbie!

Chucky:Have you seen Pinhead?

Freddy:No why?

Chucky:Cause he's been acting really strange today. I wonder if he found the Piranha eggs we put in his room!

(Both then laughed until they heard a girlish scream)

Chucky:What the hell was that?!

Freddy:I don't know dumbass! Why don't you find out yourself!

(Suddenly Ghostface falls through the ceiling and on to the floor. Pinhead then comes downstairs and picks Ghostface up and then throws him out a nearby window)

Chucky:Hey Pincushion how ya feeling.

Pinhead:How am I feeling...I FEEL HORRIBLE.

(He then picks both Freddy and Chucky up by their shirts. Raising them high in the air so their feet weren't touching the ground)

Pinhead:WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!

Freddy:Which one of us put the Piranha eggs in your bed. That was Barbie!

Chucky:Me?! It was your idea to put them in their!

Pinhead:NO NOT THAT! WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE THE BOX?!

Freddy:What box the KFC box? We'er sorry we didn't know you wanted any!

Chucky:Yeah it was sitting there in the fridge and we got hungry!

Pinhead:NO! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE LAMENT OF CONFIGURATION!

Chucky:Oh that box...Nope haven't seen it. So let us go Pincushion!

Pinhead:YOUR LYING I ALREADY INTERROGATED ROMAN AND NOW I'M GOING TO DO THE SAME TO YOU! So tell me the truth and I won't be mad.

Freddy:Have we seen it? You won't even let anybody touch it!

Pinhead:I do let people touch it Frederick.

Chucky:Oh really.

_Flashback_

_(We see Jason sitting on the couch where he slowly reaches for the cube on the table but Pinhead picks up Jasons machete then slams it into the table making it stick. Jason then pulls his hand back while looking at Pinhead in shock)_

_Pinhead:Don't touch my box._

_(We see Max chewing on the box. We then see a shadow appear behind him which is Pinhead. We then see Pinhead dragging Max out the backyard by his collar where he throws the rotweiler in the pool)_

_Pinhead:Never touch the box Max...Never touch the box._

_(Max then growls)_

_(We see Ghostface coming in Pinheads room and then reaching for the cube while Pinhead is sleep)_

_Pinhead in his sleep:Ghostface don't lay a finger on my cube or I'll cut your head off and put it above the fireplace._

_(Ghostface then slowly walks back in his room)_

_End of Flashback_

Pinhead:Okay I won't let anyone touch the box.

Chucky:That's what we're trying tell you!

(Candyman comes in the room but the broken window catches his attention. He looks at the window then to Pinhead. He uses his hook to point to Pinhead then points to the window using his hand. He then uses various hand signals to the window to Pinhead using his hook and hand before throwing both up in the air with anger and then walking away cursing)

Chucky:What's his problem?

Freddy:Captain Hooks mad because apparently one of the dumbass mutes in this house walked straight through the window the other day instead of using the door. I'm talking about you Jason!

(They look at the stairs to see Jason looking back at them before running up the stairs to his room)

Freddy:I gotta get him a girlfriend later on.

Pinhead:It's not the time to be looking for him a girlfriend! Whatever that is. It's time to go looking for my cube!

(In the Basement, we see Pinhead sitting in a chair and across from him sitting down was Leprechaun)

Pinhead:Where were you on the date of March 19th?!

Leprechaun:Easy I was counting me gold shillings.

Pinhead:Really? Cause I saw you go upstairs that day and into the room on the left!

Leprechaun:I was in the bathroom...have you been following me.

Pinhead:...No Lubdan I haven't...

(We now see Pinhead sitting across from a figure)

Pinhead:I know me and you haven't been on good terms since we moved into the mansion but I really need to know who stole my box so please tell me if you saw anything.

Max:Bark!

Pinhead:...Thank you for that information Max...

(Upstairs,we see Leprechaun upstairs in his room with the lament of configuration in his hand)

Leprechaun:I thought the lad was going to have me head cut off.

(He then hears chains from the other side of the room. Suddenly Pinhead uses his hooks to tear the door down)

Pinhead:I KNEW IT! YOUR NEVER SUPPOSED TO LIE TO A CENOBITE!

Leprechaun:How did ya know it was me?

Pinhead:Max sold you out.

Leprechaun:Your not getting that gold bone Max!

Max from downstairs:Bark!

(Pinhead then summons a chain which goes into Leprechauns mouth and starts to pull out one of his teeth. Suddenly it rips it painfully and the tooth lands in Pinheads hand with a little bit of blood on it. Pinhead then slowly walks towards Leprechaun while he screamed)

(Downstairs,Ghostface was sitting on the couch while watching "Family Guy" until he heard Leprechaun screaming)

Ghostface:Leprechauns in trouble.


End file.
